


Rich Boy

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gothic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Master/Pet, Meeting the Parents, Minor Violence, Nicknames, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Rich boy, Secrets, Sloppy Makeouts, it's not just about sex yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung opens up more about himself.THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBER
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Exterior [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Rich Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all sorry this is a little later than usual but I've been lazy oof
> 
> Lets get on with the show

Jisung falls back in his bed and rubs his eyes, Jeongin is not home at the moment. Min is coming down to do homework pretty soon. 

He yawns and strips out of his clothes before changing into sweats and a t-shirt. A knock at the door and he assumes it to be Minho so he opens it without hesitation. 

“Why did you knock weirdo?” Jisung teases. 

“I didn’t just wanna bust in if you were naked.” Minho, too, is changed into comfy clothes, his glasses on as well . 

“Yeah cause you’ve never seen my ass right?” 

“Nope, never.” Min smiles and climbs into his bed, tucking himself into the blankets. “Jeongin is staying in my room tonight, apparently.” He then smirks. 

“Oh yeah?” Jisung locks the door at that information. The elder nods and signals Sungie over to him. 

He jumps up into bed connecting their lips quickly, but only for a few seconds. 

“I need to write a paper.” He says while running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Okay, nobody said anything about sex.” He smirks again. 

“Hmm…” Sungie gets on all fours and wiggles his ass, leaning down to grab his backpack. 

“Cute babydoll.” Minho squeezes him and slips a hand into his sweats. Fingers running along his entrance, he pushes the tip of one in and giggles hearing the small moan from Jisung. 

“Master.” he whispers. 

“I think I can give you some motivation to finish up that paper.” Min pulls his fingers away and goes into Jisung’s dresser. 

“What’s that?” Sungie lays on his stomach legs kicking in the air behind him. 

“Take your sweats and your briefs off buttercup.” Minho murmurs. 

The younger instantly does as he’s told, wiggling out of them, he lays back down and bites his lower lip. Grinding down into the bed slightly, only enough that Min won’t notice. 

“Look at you, all needy already.” Minho gets back on his bed and slicks his fingers up, pushing two inside instantly. Sungie moans quietly, hands squeezing into his blankets. He arches his back and gets on his knees. 

“Cute little slut puppy right Jiji? You’re always so eager to be filled up.” Min spreads his digits and thrusts them in hard. Jisung moans loud now, eyes fluttered shut. 

“Fuck Master, feels so good.” 

Minho adds his third finger and then slides his hand to the front of him, stroking him quickly. Sungie whimpers and pushes his face into the blanket. “P-please…” he mumbles. 

“Needy honey pot?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Min puts a cock ring on him and turns it on, smirking at how Jisung’s entire body begins to shake. He then removes his fingers and rubs his tip to his entrance. Sungie pushes back on him instantly. 

“No.” He says sternly. 

“Please.” He whines louder. 

Minho pushes in only a tiny bit, easing himself in slowly. The younger breathes heavily, thighs shaking, eyes watering. 

“Now come here.” Min pulls him back into sitting position, making him straddle his lap. “Lino…” Jisung tries to bounce on him.

“No. No grinding and riding. Sit down and do your homework like a good boy. Once you’re all done, maybe I’ll fuck you.” 

Ji lets out a whimper that practically echoes through the room. He scratches down Min’s thighs, trying to still himself. But it’s so fucking hard not to fuck himself back on his boyfriend. 

Minho also has a cockring on, Jisung can feel it in his ass. He groans, panting now, trying desperately to control himself. He wants Min to fuck him so badly. 

“Write your paper sweetheart,” Min instructs. Sungie whimpers and leans forward to grab his laptop, he feels Minho’s tip hit his prostate and almost screams. 

“M-Master- fuck, please, I’ll write it after.” He begs. 

“No, I’ll leave you like this Ji. Don’t be a brat.” Sungie whimpers and sits back again, shifting a little until he gets somewhat comfortable. Minho puts his sweater on his boyfriend, the light pink looking adorable against his dark hair and makeup. 

“There you go my little prince, you’re taking me so well.” He smirks in his ear. 

Jisung bites his lower lip and wraps his fingers around the ends of the sweater. Ultimately making paws out of them. One hand goes up to his mouth trying to quiet himself down while the other opens the laptop. 

He feels Minho shifting around behind him and whines as he brushes his prostate again. Finally the elder stops moving and starts his own work too. 

Sungie takes his hand down and from his mouth and reaches for his cock, thumbing at his tip slightly. He bites down on the sweater collar, rubbing his slit more, bouncing slightly. 

“Oh naughty boy, did I say you could touch yourself?” Min grabs his wrist, pulling it back behind him. 

“C-can’t help it.” Sungie whimpers, trying to grind down again. 

Minho keeps his arm there, “Now you have to type with one hand you dumb pup.” He snaps. Jisung whines, biting his lower lip grinding down still. 

“Do you not know how to listen Jisung?” 

Minho grabs his hips hard now, keeping him still, “Write your paper, be a good slut.” 

The younger groans, his hands going to his laptop, trying to focus. Min bites his own lip and rocks his hips up, making Jisung cry quietly. He starts to work on his own homework, finding it hard to focus too. 

Sungie slowly starts rutting against him, completely absently. Minho lets him, finding it adorable how he’s moving his hips without meaning to. His thighs shake next to the elder’s, nails scratching at Min’s. 

The younger will stop every now and then realizing what he’s doing. Only for the small movements to start again. Tremors going through his small body, entrance clenching up around him. 

Minho scratches down his back gently, letting him know he’s still paying attention. Sungie leans forward, grinding again. 

“Sorry!” He squeals you. Min just smiles and rubs along his sides, pressing him down again to keep him still. 

He ends up getting through one assignment, Jisung panting and rolling his hips slowly. Min let’s him, guiding him slowly. Sungie drops his head back, eyes rolling in his head. Hands shaking as he tries to focus. 

“Easy babydoll, slow down, what did I say?” 

“Master...please, can’t hold it anymore.” Jisung pleads. The elder hums and runs his hands along his sides, moving his laptop. He sits up and starts to kiss along his shoulders and neck. 

“Look at you, you did so much.” Min murmurs biting at his ear. Sungie leans back, grabbing for his boyfriend’s hands. “I love you so much my sweet prince.” 

Jisung pouts, his lips wanting kisses, his head back on Minho’s shoulder. “I love you too master.” He whispers, eyes falling shut. 

Min kisses him softly, one hand moving his laptop. Slowly he lifts Jisung up off of him. He puts the younger on his back, sliding the cockrings off both of them. 

Sungie whimpers, tears staining his cheeks, “Mm right here buttercup.” Minho pushes back into him, causing his boyfriend to cry out. 

“Shhh honey pot, can’t be that loud.” Min rubs his thighs lovingly while pulling them around his waist. 

“F-feels good Lino…” he babbles, nails scratching down his back. Minho fucks into him slowly, moving their hips at an easy pace. Ji kisses him intensely though, craving his lips and his body. His fingers now tangled in his hair, pulling and tugging. 

Min kisses down his neck and picks his pace up slightly, moaning against his skin. Sungie arches his back, ankles locking right above the elder’s ass. 

“You’re doing such a good job for me sweetheart, always a perfect little boy.” Minho bites right below his ear, sucking hard. Jisung cries out again, hips bucking up hard. 

He starts to push back at Min, meeting his thrusts, moans spilling past his lips. Minho reaches down and thumbs at his slit, rubbing aggressively. 

“M-Min, hm gonna c-cum!” He whimpers, whole body beginning to shake. 

“You can honey pot, show me how good you feel.” 

As if on command, Jisung releases. His eyes rolled back in his head, back arched up completely. Shakes going through his entire body. 

Minho starts to fuck him quickly now, chasing his own orgasm. He lifts one of Ji’s legs to his shoulder and hits his prostate, Jisung screams, the sound alone causing Min to buck forward and cum deeply. 

Both of them are panting heavily lips messily together, hips still moving slightly. 

Jisung whines quietly, still coming down from his high, his thin thighs shaking badly. He starts squirming, being over sensitive. Minho pulls out and they lay against each other now, still kissing slowly. 

“Love you Master.” Ji murmurs hands on his face. Minho giggles seeing the blissed out subby expression on his face. 

“Love you too buttercup.” He peppers his face with kisses, causing the younger to giggle loudly. 

Minho however realizes something slowly, he pulls their hips apart and stares down. 

No condom. 

He didn’t pull out either. 

“Ji, baby, I’m sorry.” He whispers, face growing bright red. 

Jisung looks at him confused, head cocked to the side. “Why?” He makes grabby hands at the elder, whining wanting him to cuddle. 

“I-I forgot a condom, I came in you.” He looks away shyly. Sungie hums and lifts his face so their eyes are locked, he then slides his fingers down to his entrance and gathers the cum leaking out of him. 

His digits then lift to his mouth, licking it off slowly, eyes still locked with his boyfriend’s. 

“Holy fuck Jisung.” Min whispers, eyes growing wide at the sight. 

Sungie giggles and sucks on his fingers more, “Hmm, don’t think I care…” he leans forward and connects their lips, “I like it in my mouth don’t I? Why wouldn’t I inside me?” He asks while pulling Minho on top of him again. 

“That literally was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done.” Minho does it too, bringing his soiled fingers up to his mouth. Jisung licks them happily, bobbing his head around them. 

“Also I didn’t mean to do it without talking about it first honey.” 

Sungie pulls off his fingers and looks up, “I like it, if I didn’t want you to cum in me I wouldn’t let you put it in without a condom in general baby.” He kisses him again. 

Min tastes himself on his lips, his hands now rubbing up and down his sides lovingly. 

“I’m still sorry…” 

“Thank you for wanting to talk about it.” Jisung runs his hands through his hair and then pulls Minho closer, making the elder stuff his face into his neck. 

“Sorry for ruining your sub afterglow.” 

“Shut up Min.” Sungie giggles and kisses his forehead, he wraps his legs around him tightly. Minho hums and nuzzles into him, tracing along the mansion tattoo on Jisung’s thigh. 

“My nipples hurt.” 

“Wonder why. Have you cleaned them yet?” 

“No…” 

“Clean them!” Sungie pushes him away, eyes narrowed, Minho sighs and sits up. His nipples are red and puffy, irritated. 

The younger leans over into his desk and grabs his cleaning spray along with gauze. “Tell me if I hurt you.” He sits up and shakes the bottle, Minho sits back watching his boyfriend carefully. 

“I will.” Ji sprays the first side and Min shivers, “Cold!” He shrieks. 

“You’re cute.” He very gently wipes around the area, pressing softly. Minho watches his every move. Goosebumps running up his skin as Jisung sprays the other side too. 

“They look so pretty baby.” He gently presses a kiss to each side and then they fall back into bed, wrapped around each other tightly. 

“When is your paper due?” Min lays on his back now, the younger cuddled against him. His lips leaving soft kisses to his every section of skin. 

“Tomorrow night.” Sungie leans up and pecks at his neck now, not being able to keep his hands, or lips for that matter, off his boyfriend. 

“Okay good so I can keep you captive for the rest of the night.” 

“Yes you can.” Jisung rolls between his legs fully and wraps his arms around him tightly. 

“You seriously fucked my brains out babe.” He mumbles, reaching for his blankets to wrap around them. 

“I feel like I needed to since I doubt we’ll have a room to ourselves again any time soon.” Min runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Before you get all comfy let me turn the tv on babydoll.” He scoops Jisung up, kissing all over his face. 

Jisung giggles and wraps his arms around him tightly, “Don’t let go!” He shrieks. 

Minho laughs and keeps him up, Sungie nuzzles into him happily, his hands tangling in his hair. 

The elder kisses his forehead and turns on the tv, grabbing the remote too. Once back in bed they wrap around each other. Jisung with the pink hood of Min’s sweater up, still bare on the bottom. Minho with no clothes, how he prefers. 

“It’s cold in here.” He whines curling closer to his boyfriend. 

“Well, you’re naked love.” Sungie giggles and tugs the blankets closers. Min is currently curled up against his side, their legs tangled together, his chilly hands up under the sweatshirt Jisung is in. 

“Hmm, yeah…and?” 

“What can I do to warm you up baby girl?” Jisung scratches his scalp, causing Min to almost moan at the nice feeling. 

“Turn your electric blanket on.” Sungie snorts at his request and leans down for the remote, in only a few moments warmth is spreading up both of them. 

Minho does actually moan now, obnoxiously and completely dramatic. Jisung giggles and covers his mouth. 

“Better?”

“Much.” The two settle into comfortable silence watching the show Min put on not that long ago. His fingers trace up and down the younger’s body under the sweater, making hearts along his ribs. 

Jisung relaxes back into his bed, completely at ease with Minho touching and cuddling him. 

He wishes desperately that he could be this calm normally. That he could have the feeling that Min gives him constantly to set his body and mind at ease. 

Not long after, they both are drifting to sleep, Minho ends up wrapping around Jisung, making the younger the little spoon. Something he secretly loves. 

*

Jisung jumps about twenty feet at the sound of a ridiculously loud alarm going off. Minho doing the same. However, Sungie without meaning to, breaks out into tears. The sound startling him so badly. 

“Hey, you’re okay babydoll, it’s just the fire alarm.” Min pulls him out of bed and makes the younger put on a pair of sweats and he quickly dressed himself as well. 

Jisung covers his ears, tears still leaking down his face. 

Minho has never seen him cry before. 

“Jiji, you’re alright, shhh, it’s okay sweetheart.” The elder wraps his boyfriend in a blanket and grabs Jisung’s keys. 

He then tugs them out of the room, the alarm getting louder and louder. Jisung has himself buried in Min’s chest, little sobs coming past his lips. 

Minho checks his phone once they get into the stairwell and shakes his head. 

Two fucking a.m

The onsetting winter air hits them as they walk outside, “I’m right here honey pot, you’re okay.” Min continues to murmur into Jisung’s ear as they walk up the small hill now to get to the student common area. 

Whoever the fuck burnt popcorn or whatever is seriously going to get it. 

Once inside Minho pulls Sungie into a corner. He leans up against the heater and tugs his boyfriend to his chest. Rubbing his back, making sure his blanket says over his head.

“Deep breaths baby boy.” He murmurs in his ear. 

“Mm s-sorry.” Sungie hiccups out, his hands balled into fists in his boyfriend’s sweater. 

“Hey there’s nothing to be sorry about sweetheart, it scared you, you don’t need to be sorry about that.” Min takes his face in his hands and wipes his cheeks, leaning in to peck his lips too. 

“Come here baby, you’re alright now.” Jisung tucks himself into Minho’s chest, the blanket wrapped around him tightly. 

Min looks up from where he’s resting his head on Sungie’s shoulder and finds Byungho staring at them with a smirk on his face. He watches the asshole of a guy nudge Hyunmin and point over at them. 

Jisung doesn’t look up at all, unaware of what is happening around him. He’s still safely tucked away in Min’s chest. 

The elder shakes his head and rubs his back gently, ignoring the two bullies at the moment. 

Jisung pushes himself closer, “H-hold me.” He whispers. 

Without much thought or hesitation Minho reaches down and scoops the younger up. Perching him in his lap comfortably. 

Byungho stares with his jaw dropped.

Is he really that shocked that Minho can pick Sungie up? 

Jisung tunnels himself into his neck, hugging Min tightly, his tears have seemed to stop but he’s still shaking. 

“What’s going through your head babydoll?” Minho asks him quietly, he tucks hair behind his ear lifting his chin too. Jisung sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

“Uh, um, loud noises scare me...when I’m not expecting them,” he whispers. Min nods and kisses his forehead. 

“That’s okay honeypot, you’re safe now.” Minho rubs his back, kissing along his shoulders and neck. 

“I love you, sorry for freaking out.” Jisung sighs heavily and gets out of his lap, rubbing his eyes and tugging his blanket tighter around him. 

Min smiles and takes his face into his hands, “I love you too, you don’t need to be sorry baby boy.” 

Sungie blushes, eyes looking down since Min is calling him baby boy out in public. His hands curl into the blanket, timidly he moves in to Minho’s chest again, nuzzling into him. Since he has the blanket covering himself he feels a little more secure and safe from the public eye. 

“Shut your eyes, I’ll carry you if you-“

“No, no carrying please.” Sungie leans up and kisses his cheek. 

“I mean, I want you to, but I don’t want others to see me...weak.” 

“Honey pot, letting me carry you around and calling you baby boy doesn’t make you weak.” Min whispers. 

“I kn-know that...but others don’t. And we get picked on enough...I don’t wanna give them another reason to try and argue with me.” Ji nuzzles into him more, kissing his neck gently. 

Minho nods at his words and hugs him tightly, “I think we can go back inside now sweetheart. Take my hand.” Sungie moves from his spot and looks around for the first time, and also down at himself. 

He’s in Min’s pink sweater the hood up, and a pair of his own light colored briefs along with his baby blue slippers. This is  _ so  _ embarrassing. Not only all of this but he’s also curled up in a blanket, crying and shaking. 

“Hey, nobody cares if you’re scared honey pot, I promise.” Minho squeezes his hand as they walk back inside. Jisung bites his lower lip keeping his head down, he curls into the elder more. 

Once inside the dorm Sungie practically runs back to his room. 

“Not as tough as you look huh?” Byungho calls out as Jisung tries to push inside his room. The younger freezes upon hearing his voice. 

“Just as much of a fag bitch as your boyfriend?” Hyunmin adds. 

“It’s literally two in the morning can you two fuck off for once?” Minho snaps. His words taking Jisung by surprise and the other two boys as well. 

“Aw the baby has a voice after all?” Byungho smirks and walks towards them. 

Min freezes up now, looking at Sungie with alarm in his eyes. 

“Fuck off, can you not get the thought of us out of your head for more than a second? You seem seriously obsessed at this point,” Jisung practically growls at them. 

“Excuse me? Sorry if your queer asses always have to be disgusting in front of everyone.” Hyunmin attempts to puff out his chest to intimidate them. 

“Ignore us then. What we do, who we are, doesn’t fucking effect you. Mind your business go back to letting your girlfriends fuck you, you prissy ass bitches.” Sungie takes the blanket off his head, eyes angry. 

“What the fuck did you say to me?” Byungho lunges forward and goes to strike Jisung, before the younger reacts though Minho moves in front of his hard hitting punch. 

The elder boy lets out a groan clutching the side of his face where his fist connected. 

Another one lands and Jisung pulls him back, “Lino, oh my god, why did you do that baby?” He whispers, taking his bruising face into his hands. 

Min has tears leaking down his cheeks, “Fuck you,” he spits, eyes on the two boys behind them. His lip is busted open. 

“Guess you’ll learn to stop wearing makeup now freak.” Jisung flips around, his teeth gritting. He grabs Byungho by his collar and shoves him against his door, pushing it open so he falls inside. 

“You’re fucking dead, you  _ ever  _ lay a hand on him again-“ Jisung can’t even get his words out, he’s flooded with so much rage. 

“Ji don’t!” Minho pulls them apart. 

“I’m fine, I’m okay Ji, you cannot get into a fight with him.” He says quickly. 

“Yeah let your little fag calm you down Jisung, I know you wanna hit me, do it  _ freak.”  _

Minho flips around eyes enraged, “Shut the fuck up, you have no fucking idea!” He shoves Byungho, “do you want to die? Do you like your fucking teeth? Shut the hell up, leave us alone, we don’t do shit to you,” he screams looking at both bullies. Tears still popping down his face. 

“So you have a v-“ before Hyunmin can finish his sentence Minho brings his knee up to his crotch. His hands then come up to shove him back. 

“Say some shit again, I fucking dare you, the day one of you come across us off campus, you’ll be fucking dead.” He seethes. 

Byungho glares, “You better shut-“ 

Jisung roars from the side of them, tackling the older boy to the floor, his hand to his throat squeezing hard thighs on either side of his hips. “You better listen to him when he talks to you. Would you rather me beat the shit out of you? I do not give a shit about this school, be lucky I haven’t made you swallow your teeth yet.” His grip gets tighter hand ripping his hair back too. 

“I will kill you, lay a hand on him again, say a word to me. It’s a fucking  _ promise.”  _ Jisung slaps him across the face and then shoves him again before getting up. 

Minho quickly pulls him to his chest, “Deep breath, breathe,” he whispers hand in his hair. Byungho slowly gets up, rubbing at his neck staring at the two in the corner. 

“You’ll be out of this school soon, just wait until I tell them.” 

“Do it, once I’m out of this school you have no protection, nothing holding me back from breaking your face open.” Jisung growls. 

The two stare at him now, not expecting his words, or the evil smile that comes across his face at the thought of  _ finally  _ getting to rip him apart. 

Min shoves them out and locks the door, the second they’re gone Jisung grabs his face. 

“Are you okay? Let me get some ice, let me see love.” 

“Babydoll I’m okay, not the first time I’ve been punched.” Jisung looks at him with sad eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, god I’m so fucking bad for you babe.” Sungie’s forehead hits his chest. 

“Ji, no you’re not. I literally have had to deal with assholes like them my whole life. Us being together doesn’t change that.” Minho makes him lift his face. 

“I promise you buttercup, you're not bad for me.” 

“Did you ever get in fights like this before me?” Jisung whispers eyes shining with tears. 

Min bites his bleeding lip, “No…” 

“You shouldn’t be around me Min, I’m no good.” Sungie shakes his head, completely spiraling. 

The elder kisses him making him shut up, “Babe, you’re okay, you’re good, you are not bad.” Jisung wipes the blood off Min’s lip and sniffling quietly. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into all this shit. God if your parents ever found out about me-“ 

“Jisung, they don’t matter. Look at me honeypot, take a breath, you’re getting so much more worked up you than need to be. You’re okay, I’m okay. You’re spiraling, you gotta relax a second.” Minho pulls Jisung into his chest, kissing along his shoulders and neck. 

“They’re assholes nothing more, there’s nothing wrong with us or reacting like that. They’re assholes, we just have to ignore them from now on. You are not a bad person, you’re not a mean or even an angry person, love. You can’t help wanting to protect me and standing up for yourself and me.” Sungie moves and takes his face in his hands wiping under his eyes now. 

“I’m so sorry I let him hit you.” 

“Baby boy, you had no control over it, I stepped in front of you. I’m okay, I promise you.” Jisung whimpers quietly, Min threads his fingers in his hair, “You’re okay, everything is gonna be alright baby. You’ve gone through a lot tonight it’s okay to cry and get up set.” 

Sungie tunnels into his chest again, curling into a tiny ball, he suddenly lets out a deep sob. Clinging to Min like his life depends on it. 

“Oh baby,” the elder murmurs, he picks him up and tucks him into bed against his chest. 

“I n-need to te-tell you something.” 

“Take your time buttercup.” Minho rubs his back, kissing the top of his head. 

“When I was fifteen...I got into a lot of t-trouble. I got into a fight with my older brother and he pressed ch-charges. Even though he’s my b-brother… my parents agreed with him because I n-needed to get taught a lesson. I got put in juvie until I was s-seventeen because I was ruled too much of a  _ danger _ .” Jisung stutters out. 

“The facility I was sent to, was a reform kind of place...loud noises scare me like that because that’s what woke me up for two years. It t-terrified me.” 

Min is quietly and then tilts his face up, their lips lock slowly. “Babe, I don’t care if you went to juvie or reform school. Actions of the past do not define you, and you are not a danger in anyway. You get angry, everyone does, we just gotta work on getting it under control,” he whispers, their lips touching gently still. 

Sungie sniffles, “Your parents are gonna hate me.” 

“Jiji my parents can choke. You’re amazing, incredible, I have never loved someone like I love you. No one even remotely close, you make me happy in ways I didn’t even know I could be.” 

Minho runs his fingers through his hair again, he kisses him slowly, tongue pushing into his mouth. Jisung whimpers and grabs his shirt, curling into him more. His lips parting letting Min lick inside. 

“Baby, you’re sore,” the elder murmurs as Jisung starts to straddle his lap. 

“Don’t care.” Sungie slides his hands into his hair, getting up to roll his hips into him. 

“Jiji, easy pup.” Minho scoops him up, tightly against his chest. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” the younger pants into him, “mm sorry.” He whispers, cheeks red. 

“Baby, stop saying sorry.” 

Eventually he gets Jisung to calm down, his head resting on Minho’s chest, he’s only in his boyfriend’s sweater now. Boxers off. 

Minho is kissing slowly along his neck, stroking his member at an even slower pace. His thumb sliding along his slit, whispering softly against his skin. 

“You’re such a good boy, pup,” he murmurs while lifting the sweater slightly, “so special sweetheart.” 

His words making Jisung relax further and further, “You’re perfect honey pot.” 

Sungie whimpers and locks their lips, “I love you so much,” he whispers against his mouth. Min looks down and strokes him fully, “I love you more.” 

“Such a pretty little baby-“ Minho’s words get cut off by Jisung dipping his hand into his sweats taking his member out too. 

“Shit, sweetheart.” 

Sungie pulls him between his legs and Min grinds down into him, their hands locking next to the younger’s head. He bites down on his lower lip gently, “Beautiful baby, such a good boy, my pretty boy...love you so much.” 

Jisung tangles his hands in his hair, hooking his legs around his waist. 

“You’re amazing, I love you too, you’re such an amazing person Lino,” he murmurs. Minho groans and moves quickly, reaching over into the nightstand. He pours lube onto his entrance and his member. 

“Tell me if it hurts pup,” he whispers and then pushes into the younger. He’s obviously still stretched from earlier. 

“Ah-Master…” he moans, eyes rolling back. 

“Too much?”

“No no, d-don’t stop! Please, you make me feel so good, so...safe,” Sungie whimpers. 

“Okay okay babydoll, breathe, I’m not going anywhere,” Minho reassures him with countless kisses. 

He’s never seen Sungie like this, there’s one thing with him being needy. But this is completely different. He’s practically in tears at the thought of Min leaving him alone. 

His back arches up as Minho picks up his pace, “Baby, look at me honey pot.” Jisung whines, his thighs shaking around his waist. 

“N-need you,” Jisung moans.

“I’m right here love, slow, deep breaths.” 

Min fucks into him hard, their lips colliding aggressively. Sungie tips his head back, trying to keep his sounds at bay but he’s a complete utter mess. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you.” 

Minho pulls away feeling his tears, “Ji, what’s going through your mind?” 

Jisung whines softly, “I... don’t know…” 

“You’re okay sweetheart, look at me, everything is okay. You’re here with me, no where else. I not gonna leave,” he starts to roll his hips into him deeper. 

Sungie takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down, “Mm sorry, I just, I don’t know.” He touches his face, kissing him gently. 

“You’re okay, let me love you baby boy.” Min rocks into him, rubbing along his thighs. Jisung hums, starting to calm down again. His eyes shut and his nails scratch against his back. 

They pant into each other’s mouths until both are cumming hard. Sungie’s mumbling softly. 

“Hey, buttercup, look at me, what’s going through your head? You gotta talk to me.” Minho holds him to his chest, fingers in his hair. 

“I just, I didn’t mean to freak out...I just got really overwhelmed. Too much happened tonight, sometimes I just can’t take too many emotions. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry Ji, I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Min kisses his forehead. 

“Yeah, I am, thank you for calming me down, and staying with me” 

“Of course honey pot.” The two grow quiet for several moments, Jisung nuzzling into his neck sleepily. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you were close with your parents. Why did they let your brother press charges?” Jisung is quiet for a moment. 

“I am close with them, I never really understood why they did that. We don’t really talk about it now. I think they did it so my brother wouldn’t cry abuse from them or whatever, and to teach me a lesson,” he explains softly. 

“I get along with both of them really well, but when it comes to my anger issues they like to act like it’s something that can easily be solved. Even though my mom has them too, she’s on medication for it, yet my doctors can’t figure out what’s wrong with me or what will work. Which is why I, you know, smoke so much weed.” 

Min hums and hugs him tightly, “They’ll figure it out my sweet prince.” 

Sungie just cuddles closer and shuts his eyes, “I love you.” He whispers sleepily. 

“I love you too.”

*

Jisung snores into the pillows, Minho waking up to him completely unconscious. 

He giggles and rubs his back gently, scratching gently. Sungie doesn’t even flinch, still sound asleep, he’s most likely partly in subspace with all the sex they’ve had. 

Minho kisses his shoulders and slides up out of bed, stretching up to the ceiling and puts clothes on so he can run to the bathroom. 

Jisung keeps his blanket wrapped around him, he hears his phone ringing and he sleepily picks it up. 

“Yeah?” He mumbles. 

_ ‘Minho? Are you on your way home yet?”  _

“Huh?” Jisung sits up and realizes not his phone but Min’s. 

“Shit-“ he whispers seeing he’s talking to Min’s freaking mom. Minho comes back in and giggles, crawling back up Jisung’s bed. 

“I thought it was my phone, it’s your mom,” Jisung whispers, pushing his phone into his hands. 

Min looks down and stares, “Eomma?” he questions. 

_ ‘Who was that?’  _ She instantly questions. 

“It was a friend of mine, he thought it was his phone. What’s wrong?” 

_ ‘Are you on your way home?’ _

“Home? I thought it was next weekend.” 

_ ‘No, it’s this weekend. I thought your father told you this?” _

“He told me next weekend...eomma, I have plans this weekend.” He groans into the phone. 

_ ‘Then bring your plans with you, we both know you’ve been seeing someone. We’d like to meet whoever is courting our son.”  _

Min’s eyes get big, he looks at Ji, “Hold on a second.” 

Jisung is laying back in his blankets looking completely fucked out, eyes closed, hair fanned out against the pillow. 

“Ji,” he says softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you wanna come home with me this weekend?” 

Sungie’s eyes fly open, “What?” 

“My mom wants to know if you wanna come home with me and come to the party with me.” 

“Uh, should I really do that?” Jisung whispers. Min takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

“Yeah honey.” 

“O-okay, of course I wanna meet them,” he smiles now. 

Minho nods and goes back to his phone, “Yeah I’ll bring him home with me.” 

_ ‘Great! I can’t wait to meet him! I’ll tell your father too! Make sure you’re getting on the road soon.’ _

“I will, love you.” 

_ ‘Love you too.’  _

Min then hangs up and they lock eyes, “I should probably shower, and like cover my tattoos right? Should I take my nose ring out? And my earrings? I can’t take my gages out then they’ll just be-“ 

“Babydoll, just be you.” Minho takes his hand and kisses him gently. 

“Go shower honey pot, I’ll pack you a bag.” Jisung nods and goes to get up, his legs wobble badly. 

“Ah!” He shrieks while nearly falling. Min catches him with a giggle. 

“No smoking though.” 

“I won’t, pinky promise.” Sungie pecks his lips again and then grabs his shower stuff. 

*

Jisung’s cool exterior was shattered as soon as they got in the car. Minho also has never in his life seen his boyfriend dress the way he currently is. 

His nose ring is out, cartilage piercings out too, no makeup on, for the exception of concealer covering his love bites. 

He’s dressed in a dark green button up and his tattoos are covered. He even went as far as to bust out his only pair of none ripped jeans. His midnight blue hair is styled up, out of his face. If Min didn’t know him he’d think Sungie was a model student. 

“I said you didn’t have to take anything out baby,” Minho murmurs, he leans over and rubs his thigh gently. 

“Min, your parents nearly shit themselves when they see me in pictures, seeing me in person would probably kill them.” The elder sighs because his boyfriend is right, of course. 

“I feel like I’m going to throw up,” Sungie then whispers. 

“Buttercup no, you’re okay, it’s all gonna be fine.” Minho isn’t sure if he’s trying to convince Jisung or himself at this point. They both knew that this day was going to come. But neither thought so soon. 

“I’m just gonna take a nap, okay?” 

“Yeah baby boy that’s fine.” Min leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead. Sungie hums and gets comfortable, holding Minho’s hand tightly. 

*

Two hours later and they’re arriving at their destination. Min waking Jisung gently. 

“Hey honey pot, wake up,” he murmurs. Sungie groans and stretches in his seat, eyes blinking awake. 

“Holy fuck,” he says looking in shock and awe, “is that your house?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Oh my god I got myself a sugar daddy!” Ji shrieks and leans over now, kissing Minho sloppily. 

“Did not,.” Min giggles, hand on the side of his face. 

“Hmm, daddy can you buy me a new car please? I’ll be a good boy.” Jisung bats his eyes lashes at his boyfriend. 

“Shut up,” he laughs more and gives him a gentle shove. 

The house in front of them is absolutely massive, something that Ji has only ever seen in movies or tv shows. There’s three floors, windows taller than him in some places. He doesn’t even want to know what the inside looks like. 

The two of them get out and Jisung grabs Minho’s backpack for him.

“Okay, mom’s name is Bitna, dad’s name Junha.” 

“Alright, and I know your cats by heart.” 

“If you didn’t I’d break up with you.” 

“I know,” Sungie rolls his eyes at Min’s words. His boyfriend gets to the front door and Jisung is two seconds away from darting back out the front. 

“Eomma!?” he yells inside. 

Jisung grabs his hand, palms sweaty. Minho looks back at him, “You’re okay,” he smiles giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Good! You’re home in time!” Bitna comes down the massive staircase right in front of them and runs over to hug her son. 

Sungie stands to the side, heart beating nearly out of his chest. 

“Eomma, this is my boyfriend Han Jisung,” Min turns to him. 

Instantly Ji bows deeply, he comes back up to find her staring, “Hi, thank you for allowing me to come to your home.” He bows again, face bright red. 

“You, you are not what I expected,” she smiles tightly, almost forced. 

“Ah Min, you’re home, sorry about giving the wrong dates,” his father Junha comes down the stairs, he stops upon seeing Jisung. “What is  _ he  _ doing here?” 

Sungie’s heart shatters, he feels like he could cry. He hasn’t even spoken much and they already hate him. 

“Appa,” Minho grits his teeth at his dad. 

“Junha, this is Min’s boyfriend, Han Jisung,” Bitna says eyes going to her husband. 

“I see.” He walks down the stairs all the way and goes by Minho, right to Jisung. Eyes practically burning into his soul. 

“Where’s all the ridiculousness you usually have on your face?” He asks. 

Sungie stares in awe, hands rubbing against his jeans nervously. 

“Wh-What?” He whispers. 

“I’ve seen pictures of you,  _ this  _ is not what you normally look like.” 

“Appa, leave him alone, we just got here.” Minho steps between them. 

“I told you what I thought about him.” 

“You don’t even know him.” 

“Excuse me boys, what is it you’re talking about?” Bitna chimes in. 

Jisung looks to the floor, eyes filling with tears but he refuses to let them fall. He bites his lower lip trying not to cry. 

“ _ This  _ is the boy in those pictures,” 

“Stop, you’re being ridiculous,” Min hisses at him, he takes Sungie’s hand and pulls him further into the house. 

“Lino…” he whispers as they go up the stairs. 

“It’s okay babe, we just gotta get ready for the party.” They walk up several flights of stairs and then down a giant hallway. At the end is a baby blue door. 

“Oh my god.” Jisung’s jaw drops open, Minho’s bedroom, is massive. Practically the same size as Sungie’s whole house. 

A giant four poster bed is pushed against the wall in the back, pinks and purples all over the place. There’s white curtains around the bed itself. He has a small couch and a TV in one corner. 

There’s a bathroom connected to it as well, that Jisung can’t even see into all the way but he knows it must be massive. Another door is a walk in closet. 

“Your room is fucking huge,” Sungie whisper. 

Min laughs softly and takes their bags, “Yeah...I know.” 

“I-I don’t think I’ve ever even been in a place this big. This isn’t a house this is a freaking mansion!” Jisung squeals, without even thinking about it he runs and jumps into Minho’s bed, sinking down into the mattress as if it’s an actual cloud. 

“Wow, is that a fucking mirror?” his eyes go up to the ceiling of the bed. 

“Shhh!” Min giggles and climbs over. 

“You have a mirror above your fucking bed babe!” Jisung almost cackles. 

“Jisung!” They both end up giggling against each other, Min holding Sungie’s face, their lips touching gently. 

“Is it a secret you kinky bitch?” 

“Yes...now you’ll get to see just how good you look when I fuck you.” He smirks in his ear. The younger blushes deeply. 

“Lee Minho, I am a Christian boy.” 

“Hmhm, a good Christian boy who loves to be filled with cock.” Jisung nearly shrieks, Minho laughs and kisses him again. Making them both sit up. 

“Your dad hates me.” Ji then whispers as he sits in his boyfriend’s lap. 

“He doesn’t even know you, and if he wants to see what you really look like then you should show him. If they’re gonna know you, they’re going to know the real you. All your pretty piercings and tattoos, my sweet gothic prince.” Min takes his face in his hands and kisses him slowly, their tongues sliding together. 

Minho feels the ball on Jisung’s tongue and almost moans, actually forgetting the new piece of metal is in his mouth. 

“God I can’t wait for you to be able to suck me off with this pretty tongue again,” he whispers. 

Sungie giggles and sticks his tongue out all the way. “I can’t wait to eat you out again,” he says with a smirk, his hand sliding down Minho’s body to firmly grab his ass. 

The elder moves to straddle him and threads his fingers into his hair, “It’s so weird seeing you with no nose ring.” He pokes the hole with a giggle. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and leans over to his bag, he slips his fingers into the front pocket and grabs his nose ring and all his other jewelry. 

Min watches him put them all back in, once finished he knocks him down aggressively and kisses him hard. 

“You’re so fucking hot babe.” 

Sungie moans under him, Minho caught between his legs rolling their hips together slightly. 

“Master please…” 

The elder smirks and pulls away, “Not yet my sweet prince. We need to get you dressed and ready.” He stands up and takes his shirt off going to his closet. 

Sungie sighs and opens the bag Min packed for him. Inside are a pair of black slacks, white button up and black blazer. He hums and finds his hair brush.

He starts to get dressed slowly and keeps his shirt unbuttoned until Minho comes out. 

He’s dressed in black slacks too and a see through button up. He stops mid step, staring at Jisung. 

“What?” Sungie blushes deeply, his hair going back down in his eyes. 

“Fuck…” the elder bites his lower lip and comes over, hands sliding down Jisung’s body, grabbing his ass firmly. “You look so fucking good, god, I want you to completely wreck my ass later babe,” he whispers, their lips locking aggressively. 

Sungie moans, eyes fluttering shut as Min backs him up, pushing into his bed post. 

“Fuck baby.” The younger tilts his head back, lifting his leg up for Minho to pick up. 

“Put this down, no getting hard,” he tells him sternly. 

Jisung bites his lower lip and drops his leg, Minho rubs at his nipples since they’re out to tease.

“F-fuck...not fair.” 

Min smirks and lets him go, buttoning up his shirt now, he tucks it into his slacks too. Making sure to grab his cock in the process. He then does up his pants and pats him on the bum like nothing happened. 

“They’re gonna see your piercings.” Jisung resists the urge to flick both sides. 

“I’m gonna wear a blazer.” The younger just hums, thinking it’s a bad idea but doesn’t say anything. 

“Did you pack any makeup baby?” he then asks, looking at himself in the mirror again. The bags under his eyes a serious plus right now. 

“Uh, I think I forgot yours, you can use mine.” 

“Babe, you’re like two skin tones lighter than me.” Minho is now bent over his vanity doing his own, his sheer shirt still out, not yet covered. 

They end up finding a solution to the makeup situation. Jisung’s eyes now surrounded by blacks and purples along with some silver. Minho’s looking equally as sexy, with his hair pushed back showing the pink gloss on his lips and matching pink and peach eye makeup. 

Standing in front of the mirror Jisung sets his hand on Min’s ass, the elder’s arm across his chest holding onto his shoulder. They take several pictures in many different poses. Including one of them aggressively making out. 

“Let's go down buttercup, it’s about time to leave.” Minho holds his hand out for Jisung. Who takes it letting out a deep breath. 

Hopefully the night won’t be an absolute shit show. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot! I hope everyone liked it! I love writing this version of Minsung honestly. I hope everyone is loving this story as much I as I am.
> 
> What are your thoughts on Jisung's secrets he's revealed? 
> 
> What are your thoughts in general?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> my twitters foreverbattles and NSFWforverbatt
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
